SOTA c13s01
Text Luna Brynhild whistled a little as she regarded the passenger train waiting for them at the station, standing on the platform in her full, freshly-polished armor before she glanced curiously at the pony beside her, a familiar white stallion dressed in violet armor. “And 'twill take us to Appleloosa?” Shining Armor nodded politely, but he looked at her with clear respect, even if he still also likely had a few misgivings about them. “Yes, ma'am. It's a long trip, but we won't be stopping for more than to refuel, and to meet up with the advance scouts and get a lay of the land. But Princess Celestia... has been informed of... disturbances.” “Do not refer to me as ma'am, old hags are ma'ams. Thou shall refer to me by name, and if thou cannot bring thyself to do that, then I am a sir. For I am a sir indeed.” Luna replied pompously, and Shining Armor only stared at her as Scrivener dropped his face in a hoof with a tired sigh. “Shut up, Scrivy. Thou art not a sir. Thou art a butt.” Twilight Sparkle sighed quietly, striding up on Shining Armor's other side... and as always, Shining Armor became awkward and suddenly quiet when he looked at the Lich. She did her best to ignore the visible change, as she asked: “Can you be more specific about these disturbances, Captain Armor? I understand that you still consider us strangers, but... it's important we know what we're getting into. And I figure since you're coming with us...” Shining Armor looked at her for a few moments, then he turned his eyes downwards and cleared his throat, mumbling something. Twilight frowned curiously, but then the Captain looked up and quickly brushed away whatever had been bothering him, saying in a more professional voice: “Of course, but I would prefer to save discussing it in detail until everypony is present. For now, let me just say that it's been confirmed there have been disappearances, and there's reports of strange storm sightings in the desert.” Twilight nodded as Luna grunted, trading a look with Scrivener before the sapphire mare said finally: “Very well. Then there is no reason to dally. Twilight Sparkle, go and fetch the others. 'Tis time to load up and be on our way.” “I'll go get Princess Luna and inform the conductor we're ready to leave.” Shining Armor bowed his head politely and Brynhild grunted in agreement as the Lich smiled as well, the two turning away and heading down the platform. Luna watched them go, studying the curious pair they made before she shook her head and strode towards the open door in the side of the passenger car. Scrivener Blooms followed her inside, and the stallion looked back and forth at the plush cabin with a slight smile. The seats were arranged in groups of four, with small, fold-out tables mounted on each wall... and the stallion was somehow unsurprised when they came across Discombobulation already sitting in a back corner, an unlit cigar jutting out of his muzzle as he shuffled a deck of cards meditatively, then slipped the top five cards off the top and fanned them out in one hand. He studied this thoughtfully, then made the cards dance through his fingers, turning them around to show them off to the ponies as he remarked: “I'm not sure what four nines does, but the ace, I think, is pretty high.” “Can you not use card metaphors around me?” Scrivener asked grumpily, and when Discombobulation gave him a mild look, the charcoal stallion sighed, then slipped moodily into the bench seat across from the chaos entity as Luna grinned a little despite her best efforts not to. “This is a lot like getting used to being around drinking people again.” “Except you can't get drunk off card games. Here, let's try something a little different.” Discombobulation slipped the cards back on top of the pile, rolling his cigar between his teeth before he covered the deck with his gray-skinned hand. Then, when he moved it away, he revealed that the cards had changed completely, sliding this new set of cards across to Scrivener Blooms with one finger. The stallion picked up the cards and began to rifle through the deck curiously, and he made a face as he realized they were some kind of playing cards as Discombobulation remarked: “I'm sure the unwelcome tenant in your head feels the same way about children's card games as all the bright young anime people with the funny hair do. Although this isn't a reference to that, and I'm sure you all know what I mean precisely by that, of course.” Discombobulation looked pointedly upwards, then waved a little before he returned his eyes back to the ponies sitting across from him. “The important thing, of course, is building a deck that suits your play style and personality. And getting just the right amount involved... you don't want to be so out of the game that you stop caring about your next draw, but at the same time you want to remember it's just a game, and losing it isn't the end of the world.” “Is this some complex metaphor for how I should start living my life?” Scrivener asked dryly, and then he glared at Luna when her horn glowed and yanked a bunch of cards away from him, sending others spilling in all directions as Discombobulation grabbed at his horns in vexation. “Hey!” “I like these!” Luna declared, peering back and forth as they floated around her. “I do not care about all these... funny words and silly numbers, but look at how pretty the art is, and... why, Scrivener Blooms! This one is all sparkly! And how magnificent, 'tis clearly magical, for when I tilt it back and forth it shines differently!” “That's called a foil card and it is not magical and I swear that if you rip it I'll... I'll cry like a little girl.” Discombobulation threatened lamely, and Luna gave him an amused look as the cards fanned out to either side of her face, the Draconequus huffing in response. “No, it doesn't matter in the slightest that they're not really even real. Perhaps I stole them from the neurotic. Or perhaps I'm really a Planeswalker, and you haven't seen me around lately because I've been so busy battling the hordes of Phyrexia and prancing through... uh... you know, that place with all the forests, and the trees, and the cat-people.” “I would not like cat people very much, I think. Cats are unpleasant little beasts.” Luna said mildly, and when Scrivener gave her a mild look, she huffed at him. “Oh shush, 'tis true. They vomit and pee on everything and ignore thee constantly unless they desire food or attention.” “That doesn't sound like anyone I know.” Scrivener muttered, and then he winced when Luna bopped him firmly with her horn. “Okay, okay. And anyway, Bob, we know where you've been. Anywhere and everywhere that Celestia isn't.” The Draconequus grumbled and crossed his arms, sulkily leaning back in his bench seat, and Luna softened after a moment. But before she could open her mouth, the chimerical creature shook his head violently, saying grumpily: “I'm not a fan of soap operas, thank you very much. Nor am I much one for intellectual drama or telenovella. Besides, if I keep running away from Tia we can't talk about things and I don't have to feel like... a deflated balloon.” “That is one of the saddest metaphors I've ever heard. Literally and figuratively.” Scrivener said after a moment, and Discombobulation grumbled before the stallion said finally: “I don't understand anything about anything on these cards.” “I like the art!” Luna proclaimed again, and the stallion gave her a flat look before she tossed the cards in her telekinetic grip down on the table, then snatched up another bunch of them. “And they are for... playing some kind of game?” Discombobulation paused meditatively, then he said after a moment: “If I give you a bunch more and teach you how to play with each other, will you leave me alone about Celestia? It'll at least give you ponies something to do, since this is the main express, all steam and whistles headin' west. Pickin' up my pain, from door-to-door, riding on the storyline, furnace burnin' overtime... but this train don't stop, this train don't stop... this train don't stop there, anymore.” Scrivener and Luna both stared, and the chaos entity cleared his throat and rubbed at his neck awkwardly, saying after a moment: “My apologies. That was a very bad segue.” The two only continued to look at him for a moment, and then Luna finally looked at the cards thoughtfully before saying meditatively: “Well, originally my plan was mostly to just to entertain myself with Twilight Sparkle and Scrivy, but that would be rather rude to do in front of my children, and I suppose even if there are cabins or somesuch, then 'twould still end up being rather impolite and loud. Besides, I like silly games, and I do so enjoy this pleasant artwork. Very well, Bob, let us learn this game so I shall have something to do, and shall not be forced to resort too often to groping and grabbing my mares.” Scrivener dropped his head flat to the table with a thunk as Discombobulation stared at the sapphire mare, then he reached up and touched his own chest, saying sourly: “I think I need a moment first to get over just what a beautiful romantic you are, Scrivener Blooms.” “Shut up, foul creature. Go get thine own gropes and grabs from Celestia.” Luna retorted, and Discombobulation glared at her and made a zipping motion several times over his mouth, and the mare grumbled but nodded. “Oh, very well. And where is everypony? Why are they taking so damnably long to get in the train?” “Because you're smelly and they're all hiding from how much you smell.” Bob said seriously, and the mare gave him an ill look before Discombobulation snapped his fingers, and two large, rectangular boxes fell out of thin air to land with loud thuds on the table, making it rattle. “Booster boxes. You can thank me later. There should be instructions in there somewhere.” Luna glared at him, and Bob opened his mouth... then looked awkwardly up as Celestia strode calmly into the train. He leaned carefully out of the bench seat to look at her as she gazed back, giving a small smile... and then she dropped her head and sighed when the Draconequus staggered out of his seat and spun around, ramming face-first into the sliding door leading to the next car before he stumbled backwards, shoved it open, and ran quickly through, snapping his fingers wildly to make the door slide shut behind him. The ivory mare strode down the aisle, her eyes lingering on the door before Luna looked up and asked quietly: “Art thou alright, big sister? And... thou knows that he still cares for thee...” “And I for him.” Celestia was quiet for a moment, and then she smiled a little, glancing at Scrivener and Luna as she added softly: “While I was helping put the equipment into the luggage car, I found that someone had hidden a present for me amongst everything else.” “Oh? Chocolates? Flowers, perhaps?” Luna asked wryly, and Celestia only smiled slightly before she clicked her tongue, and something wiggled on the other side Celestia's flowing mane. “What, did he get thee a cute little-” A large, red squirrel scurried its way up onto the mare's shoulder, and Luna's eyes slowly went wide as the crimson-furred rodent sat complacently beside her, wearing a cute little bow around its neck with a tiny name tag hanging from it. Scrivener stared stupidly as Luna's mouth worked disbelievingly, as Celestia informed: “It's apparently named Ratatoskr. He likes to whisper in my ear.” “The squirrel. Whispers. In thy ear.” Luna said slowly and disbelievingly, and Celestia smiled before the tiny rodent chittered, then suddenly scurried up and leaned towards the ivory mare's ear, half-covering its mouth in a strangely-intelligent gesture. Both Luna and Scrivener stared blankly, and then Celestia chuckled as the squirrel leaned away, even as she gave it a gently-chastising look. “It's just... a silly thing, Luna. He's a gossip, but a little nicer than the creature he's been named for... he amuses me.” Celestia smiled a little, glancing over at the red squirrel before she said softly: “It's funny. Do you remember...” Luna paused, frowned... then suddenly laughed and nodded firmly, smiling warmly up at Celestia as she slapped a hoof against the table. “That is why 'tis so familiar! Aye, one day whilst thou were marshaling us, that insufferable giant squirrel came bounding along through the trees, apparently vexed off Yggdrasil by one of the harts or other inhabitants who had heard too much of his cheek! And so, whilst we Valkyries are training below and he thinks himself safe up in the rafters, he starts calling his slurs and insults to us, and then thou picked up an entire bench and flung it into the wretch's face! And as if that was not enough, ever-compassionate Freya, thou boots the oversized rodent in the ass, sending it over the wall and into the moat with a most magnificent splash!” “Yes. I had a bit of a temper. I suppose I still do at times.” Celestia said softly, smiling over at Ratatoskr. “I wonder sometimes how much Discombobulation must really know. Someday I'll have to sit down with him and ask him and... talk things through. If I can ever get him to stay in the same room with me for more than a few seconds.” Luna only nodded thoughtfully, and when Celestia's eyes roved to the illustrated boxes on the table, the sapphire mare shrugged. “More funny gifts of funny cards from our funny friend. The pictures are very marvelous, they show all manner of strange monster and artifact. Would thou like to sit and study them with us? And where precisely is everypony else?” “Princess Luna and Shining Armor are giving the Royal Guard a few last minute orders... apparently Princess Celestia agreed to allowing her little sister to come with us, only on the condition that she allow a platoon of elite soldiers to be sent along in our wake. They'll arrive a day after we reach Appleloosa.” Celestia replied calmly, and Luna blew a raspberry at this. “I think that Twilight is keeping an eye on things.” Luna nodded, then glanced up as the ivory mare looked towards the doorway and smiled. “But it looks like we're just about ready.” The mare leaned around the edge of the bench and smiled at the sight of Antares and Meadowlark, who were followed inside by Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage. They looked around the spacious cabin with smiles before the young stallion headed for their table, while the newly-arrived mares headed to another set of seats. “Hey, Aunt Tia, Mom. Twilight wanted me to let you know it's going to be about five minutes.” Luna grunted, and Celestia nodded as she slipped into the bench seat as Scrivener looked up, asking after a moment: “Are you nervous?” “Not at all, Dad. Excited now, to be honest.” Antares replied with a smile, and the charcoal stallion nodded to his son, before the glossy-black unicorn hesitated, then cleared his throat and added awkwardly: “Can I... can I talk to you three about something?” The older ponies looked up curiously, and Antares blushed deeply before tossing a nervous look down the corridor, but Meadowlark nodded at him encouragingly and Scarlet Sage leaned around her own bench seat to smile warmly. It helped convince the unicorn to do this, as he took a slow breath before looking awkwardly back at the three ponies sitting at the table: his parents, and his aunt, and three ponies he looked up to as heroes. “I... uh... I mean, well...” He bit his tongue nervously, and Celestia softened a little as Scrivener and Luna only continued to look quizzical. But the ivory winged unicorn didn't say anything, and Antares half-appreciated it, half-hated it, as he shifted awkwardly before he finally said dumbly: “I... want to talk to you about... some stuff.” “Yes... and we are listening.” Luna said slowly, frowning a little up at her son. “Are thou sure thou art alright? Thou seems a little... funny, Antares. And I do not mean funny, as in joking, but as in a little... off.” Antares smiled lamely, then he shifted on his hooves again, feeling time spilling through his hooves even as the silence spiraled out. He looked quickly down the car again, and Meadowlark gestured at him almost violently, making him wince a little before he cleared his throat several times and said lamely: “I want to do stuff.” Luna blinked at this, then she looked flatly at her son, gesturing grumpily at the door. “Well, thou does not have to tell me, child, go and find a private room and take Meadowlark with thee. If not to do 'stuff' with thee, then at least thou can pass the time entertaining her.” “No!” Antares almost squawked, turning bright red, and then he groaned and staggered hurriedly away as Celestia glared at Luna, who only looked stupidly back and forth. Scrivener looked dumb as well, torn between confusion over Antares and exasperation with Luna. Antares hurried back to the table and flopped into the bench beside Meadowlark, beet-red, and he dropped his face in his forelegs with another groan. For a few moments, there was only silence as Meadowlark gazed with both sympathy and tiredness at the unicorn, and then Scarlet Sage finally said: “If you don't say anything, Antares, I'm going to. And I'm gonna make sure you're humiliated, too.” “I already am humiliated.” Antares looked up lamely, then he gestured awkwardly at Scarlet Sage, asking almost desperately: “How do you do it? How do you talk to Mom and Dad? I mean... no, I'm fine with talking to them about almost anything, but... how do I tell them I want to be treated like... I just...” He grabbed at his features with frustration, but any further conversation was halted when Twilight Sparkle entered the train car, followed by Princess Luna and Shining Armor. A moment later, four more ponies strode into the train as well: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Big Mac. The last in line was as large as he was in their world, but younger, and seemed a little more expressive. The four ponies of this layer were talking excitedly between themselves, while Twilight Sparkle had joined Luna Brynhild, Scrivener and Celestia at their table, and the Princess of the Night and Captain of the Guard stood at the end of the aisle, explaining something that Antares couldn't overhear with all the noise that had suddenly filled the car. Then a pony wearing a blue uniform quickly stuck his head into the car before nodding to himself once, and he ducked back out before the door closed with a loud slam. The sudden noise silenced most of the conversation, and Princess Luna glanced up before taking advantage of this as she cleared her throat, then announced: “Friends, this is the beginning of our journey to Appleloosa. I want to thank the brave ponies of this world for standing with me, and I want to thank the ponies of Looking Glass World for simply... being here. I-” “No speeches!” Luna Brynhild shouted, and her voice was much louder than the Princess of the Night's, making her wince and quail before the armored sapphire mare stood and looked back and forth imperiously. She then glared at Princess Luna and Shining Armor until they both quickly hurried to an empty set of seats on the other side of the car, and she nodded firmly once before looking out over the group, declaring: “We shall go. We shall find. We shall conquer. 'Tis that simple. Now, all who are interested, I believe Shining Armor has-” And then the train rumbled loudly before lurching forwards, and Luna Brynhild winced as she was knocked off balance, staggering back and forth before yelping and falling flat on her face, and Scrivener couldn't help but trade a grin with Twilight as several ponies laughed in spite of their best efforts not to, and the armored mare huffed moodily as her ephemeral locks sparked and swayed around her, muttering as she felt the train beginning to rumble forwards: “Wonderful. What a wonderful start to a wonderful journey.” Top ↑